The Proposal
by Twistedkorn
Summary: What would it be like to have Soul Propose to Maka...Humor ensured! SOMA,SOKA (One-Shot) :)


"Talking"

'Thinking'

(This is my first one shot that I actually wrote last January on my phone and never brought it up until now -_-) (Holy Shit! Twistedkorn actually wrote a one-shot…that's what she said!)

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

The Proposal

Soul had this all figured out for weeks! His older brother Wes called and said he would be in town and wanted to meet the famous Mister/Weapon duo. This would be the perfect opportunity to propose to Maka with every here. Not to mention that the last year and a half ever since they graduated from Shibusen Maka and himself had agreed to start seeing each other as an official couple. After all they have been fighting side by side for a better half of a decade, they knew each other from the outside and recently the inside, but that's a different story!

The plan is set, Maka would never know that this was coming, after all she wasn't the cheesy romance kind of girls she likes to pretend she doesn't enjoy reading. Wes arrived a day before and Maka set up dinner for all there friends and brother for this evening. Wes insisted that he take care of the ring and it would be set into a glass of champagne at the end of the evening. So with everything set and ready to go Wes brought out the home made Evan's famous lemon cake along with the champagne glasses. Soul helping cut up the cake and distribute the plates out while Wes filling the champagne flutes.

Soul looking at every one enjoying the cake noticed that Maka already had the champagne flute and was currently sipping on the contents. He had no time to be nervous as Black*Star suddenly stood from his seat. Maka continued to praise Wes for the wonderful desert, but that's not what caught his eyes Maka had finished everything on her plate and her glass was empty. 'So where the hell is the ring?' Turning to look over at Wes who was patting himself down coming to the same conclusion as Soul, which yes Maka was done with everything and No she didn't posses the ring.

"ACK!" as if on cue Black*Star suddenly began sputtering clutching at his neck turning the same shade blue as his hair.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried out, leaping to her feet to pat him on the back. Kid watched closely while Black*Star choked on what seemed like a piece of the cake. He leaped across bowing onto the floor in front of Black*Star begging him to hold his throat with both hands on his neck. Blair was suddenly showed up from the bathroom naked. "Has anybody seen my purple towel?"

Patti was humming and still eating with legs moving back and forth. Liz was screaming at Death the Kid to get the hell up and for Blair to get any towel. Maka tossed a book her way as she scrambled back to the bathroom.

Soul had enough of the craziness as Wes stood there taking in the chaos. Grabbing the Assassin he quickly preformed the Heimlich maneuver. As if in slow motion the ring sailed across the room thwacking his Mister/Girlfriend right in the forehead. It clanked onto the table infront of her.

"YAHOOO! Nothing shall kill this god!" Tsubaki face palmed. Maka slowly picks up the ring between her thumb and index finger using her napkin to wipe it off, reveling a six caret princess cut diamond with two genuine small rubies on either side. Wes poured himself another glass of champagne, Liz pulled Death the kid off the floor, and Maka was taking in what was happening searching Souls red eyes for answers. Running his hands threw his hair. "Maka, we've been together for a long time and I was kind of hoping this would have gone a bit smoother but, will you do the honors of becoming tied to me not only as your best friend and weapon but in as also sharing my last name and every waking moment together getting stronger in every possible way."

Silence was heard before Maka burst out laughing. Soul sweat dropped. "Yes, Soul….oh god this was perfect!" Everyone laughed and Maka launched herself at Soul hugging him infront of everybody. "Hey, Soul!" she began to whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell something burning?" They swiped there eyes across everybody present, Giggles were heard as Liz was jumping up and down with tears flowing along with Tsubaki, Kid was blabbering about Soul getting another ring to match her other hand, Black*Star laughing manically congratulating the two, as Patti set the curtains on fire holding up a lighter like you would at a concert.

"WHAT THE HELL!" they both yelled running to the kitchen looking for the fire extinguisher. From where they stood the living room door burst open revealing Spirit.

"What is going on in here?"

Maka leaned close to Soul's ear. "Did you tell him about this?" gesturing to her ring as the other part of the curtains set on fire. "No!"

"Soul you get the fire and I will get my papa!" agreeing they took off like lighting Soul sprayed everywhere he saw the fire going and Maka picked up her Dictionary fourth addition her papa bought for her five Christmases ago and gave him the biggest Maka chop to date. Spirit Sprawled out on the floor while Maka and Soul got caught trying to head for the living room door just as the Apartment sprinkler system was going off spraying everything they own and the people inside.

Wes took a sip of champagne while being drenched. "I love proposals…"


End file.
